


My Insecurities Are Monsters

by princelogical



Series: Sanders Sides Birthday Prompt Bash [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Insecurity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 03:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12423825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princelogical/pseuds/princelogical
Summary: It was a normal day of looking for ideas.





	My Insecurities Are Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Angst of all angst make it as angsty as you want but Virgil gets into some bad things and gets really hurt

Virgil stomped on behind Roman as they trudged through the thick woods. Roman held a sword in his hand, whacking at some of the branches. The woods were creepy and dark, still wet from the rain last night. 

“Why’d you have to drag me with you?” Virgil grumbled, tripping over another root poking up from the ground. “It’s stuffy.”

“Take your jacket off.”

“And carry it?” Virgil scoffed. “No thanks. Isn’t this supposed to be your little dreamscape? Why don’t you make it colder?”

Roman rolled his eyes. “I can set up the scenario; I don’t control it.”

“You couldn’t have set up an arctic scenario?”

“Then you would have complained about being cold,” Roman grumbled. Virgil sighed, but continued to follow Roman through the woods. 

“What exactly are we looking for?” Virgil asked. 

“An idea,” Roman said. 

“Thanks. For a second there I was confused.”

“Lay off the sarcasm. And I mean an idea. A physical idea I can use to help Thomas.”

“Can’t you just… think of one.” Roman actually halted in his tracks and leveled Virgil with a glare. Virgil raised his hands in surrender. “Okay, you can’t.”

They marched on until they finally were out of the woods in an open field of grass up to Virgil’s ankles. The sun beat down on Virgil and he did his best to keep his complaints to himself for the time being. Roman was creeping forward very softly; he sheathed his sword back to his side. 

Then, Virgil saw it; a little wispy golden bunny sat in the middle of the field staring at Roman. Roman’s limbs were trembling in anticipation as he crept quietly toward the beautiful creature. Virgil remained still, watching in fascination. 

Then, a great big wispy creature coated in dripping blackness came bounding toward the little golden creature. In fear, Virgil shouted out, “Roman, look out!” 

Roman ran  _forward_ , the fool, and snatched the golden creature and cradled it to his chest. The blackened creature made a snap at Roan, but Roman dove under its belly and it continued charging forward. 

Virgil couldn’t move, eyes wide in terror as the creature slammed into him. It felt like a million tons. It snapped down at his neck, terrible metallic teeth ripping into soft flesh. Virgil screamed, horrified. 

Then he heard a whoosh of metal gliding through the air and the creature dissolved. Roman stood over him, panting, the golden creature peering down at Virgil. His sword was coated in inky blackness. Roman sheepishly began wiping in on the grass. Virgil pressed trembling fingers to his neck; no wound. No blood. Nothing. 

“It feeds on fear,” Roman explained. Virgil’s chest moved up and down rapidly. 

“Wow,” Virgil said breathlessly. Then he leaned over and threw up on the grass. A gentle and cool hand gently curled around the back of his neck, carefully running through the hairs at the bottom of his scalp. “What was that thing?” Virgil asked. He was still panting, exhausted and shocked. He fell back against Roman’s chest, shuddering at the taste of vomit still in his mouth. 

“Nothing important,” Roman said quietly, still wiping his sword obsessively in the grass. His voice sounded too sheepish- too meek and submissive. 

“You’re lying. The heck was it? Did-” Fear came over Virgil. “Did I create that? Subconsciously? Did I ruin your dreamscape?”

“No,” Roman hurried to say. “No, you didn’t ruin anything.”

“Then what was it.”

Roman was silent for several minutes until he finally spoke up again, “Self-doubt.”

“What?”

“It’s my insecurities manifested. They try to ruin my ideas.” Roman gently set the golden creature into Virgil’s lap. “This is an idea,” Roman said quietly, his voice sounding unbearably tender. The creature nuzzled Virgil’s thigh and Virgil felt a smile tugging at his lips. 

“That’s your self-doubt?” Virgil asked. “It was pretty… big.”

Roman shrugged. “Are you okay? We can get out of here since I got an idea.”

“I’m fine,” Virgil said. “But Roman… you try and defeat those alone?”

“Yeah,” Roman said, voice growing hesitant and cautious. 

“That’s really brave,” Virgil said in awe. He moved to make sure he could look Roman in the eye. “Really really brave.”

Roman ducked his head, a blushing creeping up his face. “Yeah,” Roman agreed hesitantly.

“Yeah,” Virgil confirmed, adding passion to his voice. “Roman. You’re awesome.” 

Roman grinned. “Of course I am!”

Virgil smirked. “Sure are.” He scooped up the creature as he stood up and held it out to Roman. Roman scooped it up and smiled. 

“Thank you, Virge,” he said quietly. “Let’s go back.”


End file.
